live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Contact
Contact (接触) Is Pogo`s scenario in Live A Live and takes place in prehistory. It is one of the more RPG like scenario`s of the game. Its cursor is a chunk of meat. Chapter Mechanics This chapter plays out much like a traditional RPG almost with a few key differences enemies can either be fought or skipped by using the special feature of this chapter which is Pogo`s smell which when used has things show up on the map in the shape of a cloud that moves around and when walked into a fight will happen. The chapter contains a shop like area where various items such as fangs and bones can be traded and forged into a new stronger item much like another Square title Chrono trigger would do in it`s prehistory half, Another thing that sets this chapter apart from the others is the fact that it contains no dialogue what so ever. Instead the story is portrayed by having the characters use various icons and body motions to show the story the only piece of dialogue in the chapter is at the very end where Pogo learns his first word. Smell Feature Pogo and Gori can smell the air around them to find either enemies or food by pressing the Y button. Once that is done cloud icons will show up on the map and when walked into various icons will pop up to tell the player what the smell is. Secret Bosses The secret boss of this scenario is the King Mammoth which can be found out in the area where Pogo got kicked out at. King Mammoth is hard to track and moves very fast and must be caught be pressing the A button on him unlike the other enemies. He has the chance to drop the very rare powerful Cola Bottle. Secret Items *Basic Rock - This item can be gotten in a cave once the player goes up to the rock that looks like there is a face on it and presses the A button 100 times on it after a cave will open up near where the cave man who makes items is walking around at and a single bone must be exchanged inside to get it. This item should not be missed and helps greatly on characters such as the Xin Shan Quan pupil or Akira who have attacks they rely on IQ for damage. Boss The boss of this scenario is O-D-O. It is the last living Tyranosaurus Rex and is worshipped as a god by the Ku tribe. If one is to level her up enough O-D-O can quickly be dispatched by having Bel use La La on it. Scenario Endings Bad End Gotten after getting a game over at any point. Pogo will get a look of shock on his face and pass out on the ground which causes Gori to laugh. Normal End The only other ending to this scenario, The two tribes set aside their differences and join together. Meanwhile Pogo takes Bel to his room and Gori tries to enter but gets kicked out and is picked up by the six other apes he saved earlier and taken to the other room. The screen then turns a pink shade implying that they are sleeping together and Pogo then begins to utter his first word and screams love. Category:Scenarios